


【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】战役之后

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 本命OC，艾利奥（游侠→死亡骑士）x艾克赛尔（游侠→血骑士→圣骑士）得知黑锋要塞袭击了圣光之愿礼拜堂后，艾利奥马不停蹄地赶回银月城，面对艾克赛尔愤怒的指控。





	【血精灵死亡骑士x血精灵圣骑士】战役之后

**Author's Note:**

> 背景7.0DK职业战役，黑锋要塞的DK们被巫妖王忽悠，入侵圣光之愿礼拜堂试图复活提里奥·佛丁之后。

出事了。

尽管已经脱离黑锋要塞，但身为死亡骑士的艾利奥仍然会被迫感知到巫妖王的思想。

出大事了。

不，不，太慢了，还不够快。艾利奥突然勒住胯下的死亡战马，掉头奔向刚刚路过的一家破败旅店。他跳下战马，冲进门，燃烧的冰蓝色眼睛盯上一名喝得烂醉的血精灵法师。他一把拎起法师的领口摔在墙上，惊得对方瞬间清醒了过来，“银月城，快点！”原本嘈杂的酒馆中，现在只剩下艾利奥的空灵嗓音回荡着。

没人敢招惹一个浑身散发着杀气的死亡骑士。

一阵蓝紫色的奥术波动后，艾利奥出现在花园街市的正中心。他用最快的速度跑到自己与艾克赛尔的住所，砰地一声撞开门。

艾克赛尔坐在沙发上，缓缓抬起头来。

艾利奥并没有意识到自己倒抽了一口冷气。他是个死人，本该不需要呼吸这么多余的事情。但本能与习惯竟然如此根深蒂固，恐惧与焦虑令他的胸口一阵发闷，五脏六腑似乎都搅了起来。他又吸了口气，思索着该如何开口。

“你为什么吸气？”艾克赛尔的左臂、腰间和右小腿全都绑着绷带，鲜红的血液从伤口一点一点地渗出来。

“……什么？”艾利奥懵了，他想好的说辞就这么又被吞了回去。他完全不明白艾克赛尔的问题，只能望向他的绿眼睛，试图从中寻找答案。然而这让他更加难受起来。艾克赛尔的眼中是一种极其陌生的神情，却又有一种莫名其妙的熟悉感。

“你为什么吸气？”艾克赛尔死死盯着艾利奥，没有任何表情，“你们是死人，为什么还要吸气？”

艾利奥这才突然想起来，他确实见过艾克赛尔这个眼神。那是他成为死亡骑士后第一次回到银月城时，艾克赛尔看他的眼神。恐惧，厌恶，愤怒，怜悯，还有更多说不清的情感。艾利奥觉得自己的内脏绞得更厉害了。艾克赛尔的眼神像尖刀一般，一下下刺进他的身体。

“……听着，艾克。我真的不知道。如果我知道，我一定会阻止你……”

“阻止我！？艾利奥·默夜，你再说一遍？”艾克赛尔猛地站起身来，伤势令他一阵摇晃，“是你们！你们亵渎了圣光！我是发誓将生命献给圣光的圣骑士！我当然要去保卫我们的圣殿，你竟敢说要阻止我！？”

此时此刻，艾克赛尔突然觉得空气中的味道那么突兀与刺鼻。那是属于亡灵的气息，是从艾利奥身上散发出的气息。他曾经以为自己可以毫不在乎艾利奥的特殊身份，然而当现实降临，愤怒还是夺走了他的理智。

“不，我不是这个意思……”艾利奥不知道该说些什么。他向前挪了几步，试图将艾克赛尔拥进怀里。

“滚开！”艾克赛尔猛地甩开手臂，愤怒至极的圣光之力顺着他的动作迸发而出，一团耀眼的光芒瞬间击中艾利奥的腹部。

艾利奥睁大了眼。与其他所有亡灵生物一样，成为死亡骑士后的艾利奥对圣光有着本能的恐惧，每当遇到圣光信徒或身处圣光加持的区域时都会十分警惕。但惟独在艾克赛尔面前，他从未想过自己需要加以防备。而现在，艾利奥被圣光击中的地方开始灼痛起来，紧接着，痛感迅速变得越来越强烈，整个腹部都像是被火烧一般剧烈疼痛着。不，不只是皮肉的疼痛，仿佛有什么力量穿过腹部直接撕扯着灵魂，太痛了，痛到无法忍受。仅仅几秒后，艾利奥已经支撑不住自己的身体，扑通一声跪倒在地，连话都说不出。

“不！！艾利奥！！”艾克赛尔慌了。有那么一瞬间，他以为艾利奥要死了。是他亲手杀了他。圣光能对亡灵生物造成毁灭性的伤害，这一点他再清楚不过，然而他竟然用攻击性的圣光法术击中了毫无防备的他。“不……不要……圣光啊，我做了什么……”艾克赛尔扑到艾利奥身边，一遍又一遍吟唱治疗法术，却惊恐地发现丝毫没有用处。死亡骑士因为极大的痛苦蜷缩着身体无法言语，只能浑身颤抖地吐出一团团冷气。艾克赛尔深吸一口气，强迫自己定了定神。他翻出随身携带的圣物，将颤抖不已的双手放在上面，闭上双眼跪了下来。他不停地祈祷，忏悔自己的冲动与愚蠢，赞美圣光的无限仁慈，只求圣光能够收回对艾利奥的惩罚。

终于，像是过去了一个世纪一般，艾克赛尔感到一双冰冷的手扶上他的脸颊。他睁开眼，聚集在翠色眼中的水汽再也撑不住，眼泪夺眶而出。艾克赛尔的身体在微微发抖，他以为他要再次失去艾利奥了。如果他下手更重一些，如果他的祈祷不起作用……他无法原谅自己对艾利奥使出圣光法术，除了深深的自责与悔恨，他甚至怨恨起自己与艾利奥截然相反的体质。他毕生的信仰竟然同时是能够毁灭自己最爱之人的武器，这是多么讽刺又残酷的一个事实。为什么命运要如此捉弄于他？为什么圣光赐予他与艾利奥重逢的机会，又要他一生背负这样的重担？

艾利奥虚弱极了，本就苍白的皮肤上已经看不出一点血色。他的腹部仍在隐隐作痛，但好在已经到了能够忍受的范围。他抬手抹抹艾克赛尔的眼泪，而艾克赛尔习惯性地去握艾利奥的手，却突然悬停在半空中。他竟然有些害怕触碰艾利奥，怕自己的无心再次伤了他。可死亡骑士一把将他拉进怀里紧紧抱住，几乎让他无法呼吸。于是，艾克赛尔哭得更凶了。

“好了，好了。”艾利奥缓缓抚摸着艾克赛尔头顶柔软的金色发丝，听着他埋在自己的颈窝里不停抽气的声音。其实，有那么一瞬间，他也觉得自己大概要死了。而死在艾克赛尔的手中，他心甘情愿。他也曾无法原谅从前的自己给艾克赛尔带去那么多的痛苦，于是整日小心翼翼，惶恐再次揭开彼此的伤疤。可是某一天他忽然明白了。他们如今能够在一起，就已经足够了。他能够做的最大的弥补，就是从现在开始，给艾克赛尔最好的爱。自己的身体与灵魂，全部交还于他。

艾克赛尔终于调整好情绪，抬头用红肿的双眼望着艾利奥，“还痛吗？”艾利奥摇摇头，“你的伤怎么样？”艾克赛尔这才想起来自己也是名伤员，他也摇摇头，“没什么大碍，只不过死灵法术造成的伤害，会愈合得慢一些。”艾利奥双眉一紧，心里像是又被猛地砸了一拳。他忽然有一种突如其来的无力感。他什么都没能做到，没能保护好艾克赛尔，也无法为他疗伤。而自己这副被作为战争机器而制造出来的不死身躯，似乎除了继续为别人带来伤害以外，什么用处都没有。艾利奥当然不喜欢自己的特殊身份，可他何曾有过选择。当然，在更多的时间里，他也在庆幸自己仍然能和艾克赛尔一起生活。然而每当遇到这种情况，他就不得不面对一个鲜血淋漓的现实——他已经死了，他与艾克赛尔，已经不再是一类人。

“抱歉，”艾克赛尔打断了艾利奥的思绪，望向他深邃的亮蓝色眼睛，“是我不好，我不该迁怒于你，更不该对你……”“这不是你的错，艾克，”艾利奥摇摇头，“我无法评说黑锋要塞的行为，他们曾经也是我的兄弟。我想他们这样做，也有不得不为之的道理。”艾克赛尔皱了皱眉，想要说些什么，却被艾利奥再次打断，“但对于我来说，一切都不如你的安全重要。”艾利奥伸出手，轻轻拨开挡在艾克赛尔面前的凌乱发丝，“答应我，以后不要在我不知情的时候去参加战斗了好吗？我当然不会阻止你，但我至少可以站在你的身边，替你挡下敌人的刀剑。”艾克赛尔垂下头，沉默在二人之间蔓延开来。他怎么会不知道，艾利奥绝不会挡在他要走的道路面前。而如果角色对调，他自然也会做出同样的选择。是的，这就是他们之间无需明说的默契。于是艾克赛尔忽然吻上艾利奥的唇，吸吮着搅动着他的舌头，断断续续吐出几个字，“我……好怕……别离开……”

艾利奥愣了一瞬，紧接着将艾克赛尔压倒在沙发上，一遍一遍亲吻着。他们扯开彼此的衣服，喘着粗气，一言不发。艾利奥甚至没有做什么润滑就直接进入了艾克赛尔的身体。而圣骑士再次流下眼泪，除了肉体的疼痛，更多的是心灵上的满足。像是劫后余生一般，他们疯狂享受与对方肉体的交合。艾克赛尔毫无保留地放肆呻吟着，抬起腰部配合艾利奥的挺动，紧紧抱住他的肩膀，在他的耳边一遍遍念着他的名字。“噢……艾利奥……哈啊……艾利奥，艾利奥……”死亡骑士突然停下动作，抓着艾克赛尔的手臂让他翻了个身，接着猛地加快频率。艾克赛尔的大半个身子都悬了空，只有胸膛以上紧贴着沙发。艾利奥死死掐着他的腰，甚至开始一下下用力拍打他的臀瓣。艾克赛尔尖叫起来，扭过头拼命想看清艾利奥的表情，却只能看到他的阴茎在自己的身体里进进出出，并发出极大的淫靡响声。艾克赛尔没坚持多久，身子一绷射了出来，连叫声都卡在喉咙里。艾利奥突然也快速抽插了几下，紧紧抵住艾克赛尔的身子，将精液全部灌进了他的肠道深处。

艾克赛尔大口喘着气，激烈的性爱令他的心脏狂跳不已。而他的死亡骑士恋人伏在他的身上，轻轻亲吻着他的后颈。他推开他，不顾下半身的疲惫努力翻过身来。他看着艾利奥面无表情的英俊的脸，忽然咧开嘴傻笑起来。艾利奥挑起眉弓，“怎么，没满足？”艾克赛尔显然心情很好，难得没去反驳艾利奥的调戏，反倒是一丝不挂地起身走向卧室。他的皮肤还蒙着一层薄汗，透出淡粉色的光泽，臀部仍能看出来被拍打的红印，两腿之间更是有着奇怪的水渍。艾利奥有些看傻了眼，直到听见不远处的声音才回过神来。“你不过来？”艾克赛尔一手撑在门框上，笑呵呵地扭过头望着愣在原地的艾利奥，“那我去洗了。”艾利奥咒骂了一句，一个箭步冲上前，猛地将他推倒在床上。他的眼睛燃烧着危险的蓝色火焰，勾起嘴角，咬上艾克赛尔敏感无比的耳根，“你果然是还没满足啊，我的小奴隶。”

“滚！谁是你的奴隶！”尽管嘴上这么说，艾克赛尔却仍然在笑着。他闭上双眼扬起头，任凭身体沉沦于艾利奥冰冷的的亲吻与抚摸之中。艾利奥再次进入他的身体，这次少了些急迫和疯狂，仅仅是仔细地在艾克赛尔的身体内探索着，研磨着他最熟悉的那一个小小突起。艾克赛尔断断续续的喘息声渐渐变成清晰的呻吟，他的双腿挂在艾利奥臂弯中，脚尖因快感紧绷着。他睁开朦胧的绿色眼睛，看着艾利奥表情认真的脸。他昂起头，艾利奥马上吻了他，凉凉的舌尖探进他的口腔，丝毫不肯退让。艾克赛尔总是不肯承认这是他最喜欢的一种姿势。因为他能够看着艾利奥的眼睛，能够在彼此的高潮来临之时紧拥着他，亲吻他带着寒气的唇。

艾利奥开始加大下身的动作幅度，一下下撞击在艾克赛尔的臀瓣上，发出清脆的响声。艾克赛尔不自觉地抓起床单，快感越来越强烈，却又好像少了点什么——艾利奥似乎太过温柔了，这可一点都不像他们平时的性爱。于是他想都没想，抬手甩了艾利奥一个耳光。死亡骑士明显愣了一下，紧接着又挨了第二个耳光。艾利奥这才明白过来，啪地一声还了一巴掌回去，紧接着突然掐住艾克赛尔的喉咙，全力抽插起来。他的动作毫无怜惜，艾克赛尔的上半身被抵在床头，整个床铺都被艾利奥撞得不住摇晃。快感像洪水一样淹没了艾克赛尔，可他叫不出声也说不出话，只能抓着艾利奥的手臂，出于本能地胡乱挣扎。艾克赛尔的大脑开始缺氧，只觉得整个世界都开始变得模糊，只有后穴的快感沿着脊柱窜入神经，清晰无比。随着艾利奥毫无节奏的一阵疯狂抽送和一声嘶吼，艾克赛尔的世界突然变得一片空白，他停止挣扎，猛地弓起身子，精液全部喷溅在了自己的腹部。

艾利奥终于松开手，慢慢从艾克赛尔的体内退了出去，还带出一股股浓稠的液体。艾克赛尔仍然在猛烈高潮的余韵之中，他的双腿不自觉地颤抖着，双眼紧闭眉头紧锁，胸口也在剧烈起伏。艾利奥轻轻捏了下艾克赛尔挺立的乳头，他的身体就像是触电一般弹跳起来。于是他又捏了另外一边，艾克赛尔猛地扭过身子，哑着嗓子叫了出来，“别碰我！呼……”艾利奥几乎要笑出声来，他抹了抹艾克赛尔额头上的汗珠，给了他一个吻，“再来？”艾克赛尔几乎脱力地躺在艾利奥怀里，一个“滚”字差点就脱口而出。可他不知道从哪里突然窜出一股倔脾气，鬼使神差地说了句，“来。”这下反倒是艾利奥变得不知所措，艾克赛尔这要散架的样子他看在眼里，又想到他还负着伤，怎么可能不心疼。于是他紧了紧抱着艾克赛尔的手臂，改口说到，“别逞强了，急什么，反正每天都有。”艾克赛尔涨红了脸，也没再说什么，很快便在艾利奥的臂弯里沉沉睡去。在坠入梦境之前，他习惯性地默默祈祷。感谢圣光的恩赐，今天的他与艾利奥，依旧一切安好。


End file.
